Lost Innocence
by abbaspice1
Summary: A 'What If' story...What if Caesar, Xena and Gabrielle never went to Bitannia?  Instead Caesar sets his eyes on the Amazons and Greece.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Innocence Part 1

by Paully Adams

Xena, Gabrielle and any other characters featured in the actual TV series are copyrighted to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures; just borrowing for this story. The rest of the story and other characters not on the show are mine.

The lyrics of "Immortality" were written by Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb (the Bee Gees) and is copyrighted to Gibb Brothers Music (BMI) and were adapted for this story.

This is a MAJOR REWRITE of the original, so it is a totally different story than previously.

SPOILERS: Some spoilers for season one and two. If fact, story takes place in Season three, before The Debt I&II. The basic premise: What if Xena and Gabrielle never went to Britannia? What can I say, I have issues with the whole Rift and the events that followed. So no cult, no Dahok, no Hope, no rift, no GabDrag or anything that deals with that:-)

SUBTEXT: Xena and Gabrielle are in love, deal with it. And yes, there is sex, but nothing to graphic; maybe PG or PG-13. I know the orginal had graphic sex, but I realized I'm not good at that sort of thing (at least on paper), so you will have to use your imagination :-)

VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:

No more than what we see on the show.

HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Some hurt, some comfort. Would you expect anything else from me?

ROMANTIC DISCLAIMER: Again, it's me. Of course there's romance!

Xena smiled as she looked at the empty place by the fire that Gabrielle had occupied. The Bard, feeling grimy after a long day of traveling, decided to head for the stream for a bath; leaving behind her scroll and plume.

*Wonder what new adventure she is writing about? One of these days we are going to get a second horse just to carry around her scrolls.* Even though she first hated the idea of Gabrielle keeping a written record of their adventures, Xena was now happy that Gabrielle did. *What did she tell me? She wanted to live the adventures and record them for future generations.* But Xena was happy that the stories not only told about their various adventures, but they also told the story of a friendship so deep that nothing could stand against it. *Not Bachae, not warlords, not even death.* Xena's body shudder a bit when she thought about the times when she almost lost Gabrielle. Every single time, Xena realized more just how much the little petite blond from Poteidaea meant to her.

Xena chuckled to herself. *Imagine me, the former Destroyer of Nations, being incomplete without my Bard.* Xena shook her head at the truth. She knew she was in love with Gabrielle, there was no denying it. And every time she was about to tell the Bard, something else got in the way.

First, it was the Bard's age. Gabrielle was barely seventeen summers when she ran away from home to follow the warrior; basically just a child who was following her dreams and Xena was certain that those dreams did not include her in the role as lover.

Of course, there were other differences that held the Warrior Princess back. Gabrielle was light, not only in her appearance, but in her attitude towards life and her idealism. Xena was a realist, pure and simple. Idealism had no place in her life, until Gabrielle. Now, she could never see herself without her light, her friend, and love of her life.

The warrior walked over the the scroll and picked it up, her cobalt eyes searching for its secrets. She soon realized that this scroll was not like the others. As she read the words, her heart began to sank:

I don't have a role for love to play, hand over heart I'll find my way. For in the game of love, happiness is wild And if you expect the same thing as a child, You will quickly learn that dreams don't come true

So now, I must follow the road that lies ahead, And I won't let my heart control my head. Over my heart my hand will stay For I don't have a role for love to play, Because I've learned that love can't last forever.

Unshed tears welled up in the warrior's eyes. Xena couldn't believe it; the woman who taught her to lower the guard around her heart and to let love in was now building a wall around her own heart; a heart that she wanted to possess and make one with her own.

"Hey, are you reading one of my scrolls?"

Xena quickly calmed herself down before answering, "Yes, it is the one you were working on this morning."

"Oh, just working on some poetry. Kind of boring actually. If you want to read something interesting..."

"This is interesting Gabrielle. What is this one about?" She turned and faced the Bard as she pointed to the poem she just read.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, that one. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Sounds like you don't believe in love anymore." Xena watched as green orbs darted away. "Gabrielle?"

A sigh exited from Gabrielle's lips. "I wrote that after Perdicus had died. I've been trying to finish writing it ever since but I just can't. I guess it is done. I wish I could say that I've change my mind or that now I feel differently, but the truth is- I've haven't. I have to face the facts, I live a dangerous life and there is no room for love in this lifestyle. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change a thing about our life; but there is no room for love. I gave my heart away, only to have it returned in pieces. I can't do it anymore, the pain and heartache is too high of a price to pay."

"Perdicus wouldn't want you to seal your heart like this."

Sadness filled the bard's voice. "Perdicus is dead Xena. He was the last of a long string of people that I loved who are dead because of who I am and what I do. The sad part is that I wouldn't change a thing. I know that I am doing what I should be doing. But if I'm going to walk this path, I can't let anyone get that close to me ever again."

Xena's eyes glistened as she listened to Gabrielle's words. *So this is the cost she has to pay to travel with me; what she has given up in order to be with me, to learn with me, to change me into the person that I am.* Guilt coursed through Xena's veins as she blamed herself. *It was my fault, I let her follow me, I spared Callisto too many times, and I failed to protect Perdicus.* Xena walked toward the Bard and placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I hope that one day you will change your mind. You deserve all the happiness in the world and that includes being loved and loving someone." Xena turned and and grabbed her sword. She needed time alone, time to think. "I'm going to check the perimeter. Be back in a while, okay?"

Gabrielle nodded and watched Xena disappear from her view. She sat down and stared at the fanning flames. "Oh Xena, if you only knew, how hard it is to seal my heart, especially when we are together so much." She looked down at her scroll. "No, I won't, I can't. Never again." She rolled the scroll back up and placed it back into her scroll bag.

Xena walked through the woods as her thought plagued her. She now knew the truth; the young woman's heart had been crushed too many times, and now Gabrielle felt that love had no place in her life. At that realization, Xena wished she had the gift for words, but none came to her; nothing that could cause Gabrielle to change her mind.

When she made her way back to camp, the Warrior Princess found Gabrielle fast asleep. After making sure that the fire was well fed, Xena also went to bed, wondering how she was ever going to open up without her heart being crushed in the process.

*Another day, another wanna-be warlord defeated,* Xena mused as she sharpened her sword. The Warrior Princess looked down at her injured upper arm. Earlier in the day, one soldier got lucky, and managed to cut the former Destroyer of Nations. *Well, what can you expect, injuries are part of the job.* She glanced at her sword. It was clean and shiny, unlike its previous condition earlier that day. *And so is death, and that is exactly why she won't have anything to do with you Xena. Nothing but friendship.* Xena returned to sharpening her sword, taking out her frustrations upon the already sharp blade. Two months had past since Xena first saw the scroll and she was no closer to coming up with a solution for the dilemma which in she found herself.

Gabrielle laid on her stomach and nibbled on the end of her quill as she tried to come up with just the right words to describe the events of the day. Her hands became animate as she closed her eyes and pictured the adventure in her mind. Xena stole a look and watched as the firelight danced across the Bard's skin and the moonbeams mingled with her honey-gold hair. *I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing her like this.*

"Xena, what shade of red..." Gabrielle opened up her eyes and Xena could feel herself drown in the sea-green orbs.

Mistaking the look on her friend's face for pain, Gabrielle asked, "Xena, are you okay? How is your arm? Do you need for me to change your bandage?"

Xena reluctantly pulled her eyes away and looked at the injured upper arm. The cut was fine and the stitches held, but it gave her the out she needed. "Yeah, it is a little sore."

Gabrielle walked over to their saddle bags and dug around until she found the poultice and fresh bandages. As she approached Xena she stated, "Let's get that fixed up."

As the Bard applied the poultice and new bandage, Xena could feel every caress, every bit of healing warmth that came from Gabrielle's hands. It was sheer torture and pure bliss at the same time. At that moment, the Warrior Princess knew that friendship was not enough, not for her, not for the feelings that raged inside of her; and she realized what she had to do. "Gabrielle, do you ever think about life after we retire from the road?"

Gabrielle kept her eyes on her work. "Not really. Why?"

"We have been on the road for three years now. We can't keep doing this forever. I know that we both like making people's lives better, but we can do that anywhere. I just think it is time we stopped traveling so much."

Gabrielle smirked at the comment. "Sounds like you need a vacation."

"Yes, a permanent one. So if we are going to settle down, where would you like for us to be?"

The question caused the Bard to raise her head and look at her friend. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. So where would you like to go?"

Gabrielle tilted her head as she thought about her answer. "Well, definitely not Poteidaea. How about your home..."

"Don't even think about it. That would cause me to get back on the road. How about the Amazons?"

"Amazonia?"

"Yes, Amazonia. That way you could finally be the kind of Queen I know you can be. And I know that the trainees will keep me busy."

"Are you sure about this?" Xena could see the excitement in her eyes even as Gabrielle voiced the question. The Warrior Princess glanced at her injured arm and them back at the Bard. She knew there was no choice involved for her heart, body and soul wanted the same thing: A new life, one without the constant fighting and bloodshed, one without the specter of death hanging over their heads. And Amazonia was the place to make that new life. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"So Caesar, what do you think of our fine city-state?"

Caesar looked around as he walked down the road. "Athens was the birth place of democracy. For that, it holds a special place in any Roman's heart. It is a great city, and that is why it should be united with Rome. It's destiny."

"Ah, perhaps so. But just because Athens joins with Rome, it doesn't guarantee that the other city-states will follow."

"I understand that Greece is made up of independent city-states, but if Athens join Rome, the others will follow their example."

"Not all will, Caesar."

An arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "Then we will have to make them...see our point of view. No one can stand up to Rome and Athens united."

"Don't be too sure. There are the Centaurs, the Amazons"

"Are you telling me that a bunch of woman and half-horses can stand against the forces of Rome and Athens?"

The official looked Caesar in the eye. "In a word: yes."

"Let me tell you something about women. They can be controlled by their heart. I know for I once tamed the greatest warrior woman. I broke her and I doubt if a whole nation of them will be any different. And as far as the centaurs are concerned, there is no need to keep them around."

"So my Queen, are you enjoying the festival in your honor?" Ephiny smiled at her young friend.

"Don't I always enjoy the festivals? There is always one thing I can be sure of; we Amazons know how to party!"

"Especially when we have a reason to celebrate." Ephiny leaned over towards Gabrielle. "Have I told you how happy I am that you finally decided to come home and stay? Now you are Queen, and that takes a load off of my back." Ephiny looked around. "So where is tall, dark and gruesome at?"

Gabrielle laughed. "You know how she feels about festivals Ephiny. She is probably at the hut."

Ephiny scanned the area one more time and finally spotted Xena, standing in a corner, looking at Gabrielle. *Gotcha!* "Excuse Gabrielle. I'll be right back." The Regent made her way towards Xena. "Hi Xena, having fun?"

"You know how I feel about festivals Ephiny. Why do you Amazons have so many?"

Ephiny held back a grin. *I think I'll just give Cupid a hand here.* "Do you really want to know the truth? The truth is that the number of festivals goes down once the Queen has picked a lifemate."

Xena eyes went wide. "What?"

Ephiny silently laughed on the inside. "That's right Xena. You see, as long as the Queen is unattached, the Amazons throw lavish festivals so that the Queen can get to know potential mates and vice versa." Ephiny could almost sense the underlining jealousy that Xena refused to display. "So when are you going to ask Gabrielle to dance?"

All she received for her suggestion was a glare from the Warrior Princess. "Fine, if you don't want to have some fun, then I will." With that, the Regent walked over to Gabrielle and pulled her off the throne and led her to dance floor. All Xena could do was watch and throw mental daggers at Ephiny.

Eponin saw and heard the whole conversation. She chuckled as she made her way to Xena's side. "Don't tell me the Warrior Princess is afraid to fight?"

Xena did not even look at her friend. "I'm in no mood to play games Eponin."

"Fine. Then let me give it to you straight my friend. If you don't stop being all stoic, you are going to lose her even before you get her."

"So, what Ephiny said is true?"

"Not completely. Yes, most of our Queens got to know their lifemates at the festivals. But that is not what the festivals are for. We just like to party. But my friend, you need to remember that once the coronation takes place, you won't have Gabrielle to yourself. You will have to share her with the whole Amazon Nation, a nation filled with women who are more than willing to show Gabrielle that each of them should be the one to whom she gives her heart. This isn't the road Xena. You have some serious competition here. Don't be surprise if someone puts the moves on her."

Xena looked at her friend. "Don't you think I want to tell her how I feel? Every single day I want to show her how I feel. But a part of her died when Perdicus was killed. She swore that she would never let anyone get close to her again. And I'm not her. I don't know how to break down those walls she has built around her heart."

"What walls are you talking about? Have you not notice the way she looks at you? Xena, when you two first walk into Amazonia, many thought that you were a couple. And if there were any doubts, they were erased when you had died. Gabrielle grieved as if part of her soul was missing. You are that other half Xena." Eponin looked out at her Queen and Regent. "And if you have any doubts, then see for yourself."

Xena looked at her best friend. Gabrielle gave her bright smile. Xena returned the same. Eponin shook her head. "I have yet to see anyone else who can make her smile like that. Face it Warrior, you two belong together."

"So are you ready for the coronation tomorrow Gabrielle?" Ephiny asked as she swayed her body to the music.

"Ready as I will ever be. I hope that we are doing the right thing."

"What is there to think about? You and Xena have decided to settle here permanently. Don't you want to be Queen?"

"Of course I do. It just that it is not like Xena to settle down in one place. Something must be bothering her." Gabrielle glanced over at her best friend, a worried expression gracing her face.

Ephiny shook her head. "Hey, you should know by now that Xena doesn't do anything unless she wants to do it. I thought you said that it was her idea."

"It was."

"Then stop worrying," Ephiny grabbed Gabrielle and spun her around, "and start dancing." With that she dipped the Queen.

The young Bard began to giggle. "As always you are right Ephiny."

"An honest admission Gabrielle." The Regent stood straight, bringing the Queen with her. "And since I am always right, when are you going to tell Xena how you feel?"

The smile disappeared. "Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone in the Nation it is, everyone that is, except for her. And I, along with everyone else, know that she feels the same. So what's the hold up?"

"It isn't that easy Ephiny. I use to believe that love could solve any problem and make life perfect. But it doesn't, in fact it can hurt like nothing else. Sometimes I think I am under a curse. It seems like every time I've found someone, that person is taken away from me." Gabrielle glanced over at the Warrior Princess. "I do love her. When Perdicus died, I swore to myself that I would never feel that way about anyone else again. Some how, my heart decided otherwise, but I can't, I won't go through that heartache again. I don't think I can survive it once more. I rather have her as a friend than not at all."

"Gabrielle, trust me, you're not under a curse. Remember when Xena had died? Even though you two were just friends, I never seen someone who showed as much sorrow or strength as you did. And you did more than just survived. Listen, I'm not saying that your fears aren't justified. The gods only know what your lives on the road were like. But if you let that fear take control, you will miss out on the best thing that could happen to you. Trust me, the regret of losing someone before you had a chance to express your feelings is much worst than the regret of loving someone and then losing them." Seeing the doubt in her friend's eyes, she reached up and caressed Gabrielle's face. "Just think about it, okay?"

Before the Queen could answer, Ephiny grabbed her hands and began to dance again. "Now on to less serious topics. Does Xena know about her role in the coronation?"

"As my Champion? Of course."

"Does she know about"

"No. I rather tell her in the morning- you know, when she is less tired and more sociable."

Ephiny shook her head and laughed. "I doubt that even you my Queen, can talk Xena into that."

"Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?" Xena lunged at Gabrielle, only grasping air, as the Bard side-stepped her.

"Now Xena, you can't wear your leathers." The petite blond looked down at the article in her hand. "As my Champion, you have to wear the formal attire for the ceremony. So stop arguing with me and change out of your sleeping shift into the formal attire."

Xena pointed at her leathers. "That is my formal attire Gabrielle. Now give it back."

"No."

"What did you say?" Xena arched her eyebrow and sneered at her best friend.

"That look may work on everyone else, but I know you better. So give it up. You are going to wear the deer skin attire."

Xena took a step towards the Bard. "Not if I catch you first."

For the next few moments, the Warrior Princess chased after the Amazon Queen in the hut that they shared. Xena would go left, Gabrielle would go right. They ran around the table, Xena on one side and Gabrielle on the other. Gabrielle made a bolt to the door, thinking that she was in the clear. But when she heard the ear piercing war cry, she knew she had made a mistake.

"AYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Xena flipped over the table and in front of the running Bard, causing a collision.

Xena caught Gabrielle in her arms, both of them coming face to face, each of them drowning in the other's eyes and in those few seconds of time, they saw eternity.

Xena slowly released her breath. "Gotcha."

Gabrielle's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She knew she was playing with fire, but at this point she did not care if she got burnt. "I guess you do."

Xena could feel the air as it caught in her throat. There was no mistake about it: there was no mistaking the charge in the air between them and the love that shone from those sea-green eyes, the love that was reflected in her blue eyes. She knew what she wanted, and at this moment, she wanted to kiss the Bard. She leaned her head forward...

"KNOCK KNOCK." The banging on the door broke the spell as Gabrielle raced to the door and opened it.

The young red-headed guard bowed. "My Queen, it is time for you to get ready for the ceremony."

Gabrielle tried to regain control over her raging emotions. *Damn it Gabrielle, get a grip.* "Fine." She turned back to Xena. "See you there?"

Xena gave her a small smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." After the front door closed, Xena released out a sigh of frustration. *So close.* She looked down at her garment that was in her hands as her mind replayed the events that just took place. "She loves me, I know she does. And now, I just have to get her accept it."

"So, how do I look? Is everything on right?" Gabrielle turned around so that Ephiny and Eponin could have a better look. The short chocolate brown deer skin bodice accented with beige swirl stitching hugged firmly; allowing her well toned abs to show. The matching skirt hung low on her hips and was also accented by beige stitching as well as blue and rust colored feathers and beads. And the forearm and upper arm gauntlets were made of similar materials and were connected to the bodice by silver adornments fashioned to match the swirling patterns on the bodice. A matching bracelet made from the same blue and rust colored feathers that adorned the skirt gently curved around the young Queen's throat, completing the look.

The Weapons Master let out a wolf whistle as she appreciated the view. "Everything is on right. Very right."

"Behave Eponin."

The Regent began to laugh. "Hey, one would have to be blind not to appreciate this. You look wonderful. Now don't be shocked if a number of your Amazons decide to ask for a dance tonight."

"Yeah, I just might do that," Eponin said with a smile. "So my Queen, what do you say?"

"Behave Eponin." Gabrielle glanced at the looking glass one more time. "Well, let's get this show on the road. Where is Xena?"

Ephiny peeked out to the dais. "Well, she should be standing by your throne, waiting for ... oh my."

Gabrielle turned to her friend. "Let me guess, she decided to wear her leathers." Gabrielle headed to the door and looked. The sight that captured her vision took her breath.

The Queen's Champion was dress in a one piece brown deer skin leathers that were adorned with tiny blue beads which brought out the warrior's eyes and were woven in a swirl pattern similar to the Queen's silver adornments. Her floor length cape was the same blue color and was attached to the leathers by brass adornments, with also decorated the matching forearm gauntlets.

Eponin nodded to the guard at the door to begin the processional, while Ephiny nudged Gabrielle forward. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Huh, oh yeah, she is. But then again, I've never seen her any other way."

Everyone noticed the charge in the air as the Queen made her way to the throne. But most also knew that the charge was not a result of the special ceremony, rather it was caused by the two women who couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

As the three friends moved toward the dais, Xena kept her eyes on the Queen of her heart. Gabrielle wore her regal leathers only during special royal functions, so Xena was trying to memorize the vision that approached her. As the young Queen approached the steps, Xena offered her hand.

As she touched the warrior's hand, Gabrielle could feel her heart race. Never had she seen Xena so beautiful and awe-inspiring.

Xena looked Gabrielle directly in the eye. *After the ceremony, we talk.*

Xena stood behind the throne and watched as the Amazons, one by one, congratulated Gabrielle. She stared as the young Queen graciously accepted the kind words and tried to get to know everyone. Xena shook her head as the procession of people continued. *So this is sharing. It's still the same as it was when I was a child, way over-rated.* Finally the last person came through. As Gabrielle walked toward her throne, Xena grabbed her hand. "Dance with me."

As the two left the dais, they did not notice that three sets of eyes were watching them. Ephiny elbowed Eponin in the ribs and smirked at Solari. "Pay up you two."

Eponin counted out five dinars and handed them over to the Regent. "You won, fair and square."

"Oh, she won all right, but it wasn't fair and square."

Ephiny had a mock expression of shock on her face. "What are you talking about Solari? I said that those two would finally hook up by day two, and behold, it is happening even as we speak."

"Oh yeah? Well I saw you talking to Xena and Gabrielle last night. I just bet that you said something to get those two together. And just who picked out that outfit for Xena to wear to the coronation? And who moved up the ceremony by two days?"

Ephiny winked at Eponin. "Solari dear, I am Regent. Therefore it is my responsibility to make sure everything is taken care of for ceremonies. I was well within the boundaries of my role."

"Still feels underhanded to me." Solari looked out at Xena and Gabrielle, as their bodies swayed to the music. "But I'm glad those two are finally getting together. I guess it was worth five dinars."

The three friends continued to watch as the two danced together. While looking on, Eponin said, "You know what? We need to get lives. We've got to stop living vicariously through them. So Solari want to dance?"

"SHHHHH! Look at them, aren't they cute?"

Xena looked up and noticed the friendly stares. "Looks like we have an audience."

Gabrielle looked up at her friends and waved. "Why do I have a feeling those three are up to something?"

"Because they usually are. Come on," she reached out and held the Bard's hands, "I want to take you to a place with a little more privacy. We need to finish that conversation we started earlier."

Gabrielle arched her eyebrow, trying to think of the conversation as she walked with Xena. *Oh no, she must be mad about her outfit.*

The three amazons watched as the pair disappeared. "Should we follow them?" Ephiny and Solari eyed their friend. Eponin stared back at them. "What?"

"What happened to 'We need to get our own lives'?"

"We will- tomorrow." As Eponin attempted to leave the dais, Ephiny grabbed one arm and Solari the other. "No," Ephiny stated. Eponin looked to Solari, who promptly shook her head. Eponin sighed, *Oh well, I guess I could find out what happened later.*

Xena led Gabrielle away from the celebration to a secluded spot behind a row of trees. Xena rubbed her clammy hands on her Champion's outfit. *Stop being so nervous. It is only Gabrielle. You know she feels the same. So just tell her.* "Gabrielle, about our earlier conversation..."

"Say no more Xena," Gabrielle interrupted. "I know I should have told you about the outfit earlier. I'm very sorry, but I thought that waiting until the last minute was the best thing to do. Next time, I'll give you fair warning. By the way, you looked great. Well, that's that." Gabrielle turned to head back to the celebration.

Gabrielle was going so fast, that it took a moment for Xena to catch up. But when she finally did, she snapped to it. *Oh no, my little Bard, you are not getting away that easily.* She gently seized the Bard's arm, stopping her from getting away. "That is not the conversation I am talking about Gabrielle."

"Then what conversation?"

Xena smiled as she pulled Gabrielle closer to her. "Let's see, you ran into me, I caught you," she lowered her head until her lips were just inches away from Gabrielle's own, "and I think we were in the same position as we are right now."

Gabrielle swallowed as she felt Xena's breath on her face. She couldn't tell if the pounding in her ears came from the music or from her heart, but at this point she really didn't care. "Oh," she croaked, "this conversation."

"Yes, this conversation. And I think we need to finish it." Xena gently brushed Gabrielle's lips, barely touching them with her own. "Listen, I know that you think that love has no place in your life. But we are in Amazonia, safe among your people and nothing is going to happen." She gently outlined the curves of Gabrielle face with her finger. "We are starting a new life together. And one day, when we are old and gray, we are going to look back and see all the happy memories we built together."

Gabrielle looked directly into the sapphire eyes before her. "Xena, life doesn't always end with happily ever after."

"Maybe not Gabrielle, but I rather have a short life in which I told and showed all the love I have for you than to live a long life without our love."

Gabrielle slightly turned her head and placed a kiss on the warrior's palm. "I love you; you know that, don't you?"

"Giving us a chance?"

The young Bard sighed and nodded.

She gently kissed Gabrielle again, this time letting the caress last longer. It was then that Gabrielle' began to respond with her own gently kisses.

Xena slightly grazed her tongue over Gabrielle's lips. A low moan escaped Gabrielle as the Bard let Xena take possession of her mouth. Finally they pulled apart to get so much needed air into their lungs. It was then that they heard a loud cough and someone clearing her throat. "What do you want Ephiny?"

"Sorry, my Queen, but I need to speak with you and Xena. A rider just brought in a message from Athens." She stared intensely at her two friends. "Caesar is involved."

As soon as Ephiny shut the door of the Council hut, Gabrielle asked, "What have you found out Ephiny?"

"It seems that Caesar had expressed interest in Rome and Greece forming a union."

Xena sneered. "In other words, Caesar wants control of Greece for the 'glory of Rome.'"

"Maybe so, but Athens is seriously considering joining with Caesar. And if Athens joins with the Romans"

"Then other city-states will follow."

"That's right Gabrielle. And there is more. It seems some Romans were seen less than a day's ride from our borders. The group included two soldiers and some kind of official." The Regent looked at her Queen with regret in her eyes. "Sorry Gabrielle. Your first day and there is already a crisis."

A solemn look appeared on the young Queen's face. "Ephiny, I need a list of all the city-states that would follow Athens in becoming part of Rome, those who would fight to keep their independence and those who are most likely to wait and see."

"I'll have the list as soon as possible." Ephiny exited the Council Hut and made her way towards the library.

Xena silently fumed as flashbacks of her past echoed in her mind. M'lila, Ceasar's betrayal, the crucifixion- each image adding to the consuming rage inside. Even though it had been years, the sound of his name still burnt a hole through her soul. The physical wounds had long since healed, but Xena did not, nor could she ever forgive Caesar for what he did to M'lila.

However, with a single touch, the rage was forgotten. The Warrior Princess glanced down at the source of calmness that invaded her.

Gabrielle smiled at Xena. "Caesar?"

"Yes."

Gabrielle nodded her understanding. "I know that this will be hard for you, but I need for you to do me a favor. I need for you to tell the Council all you know about him."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks." She dropped her arm to her side. "I better get going. The Council should be here with a quarter candlemark."

Xena nodded and watched the Bard take off. *So much for retirement.*

Gabrielle sat upon her seat and looked out over the fifteen members of the Council as they sat at the rectangular table. All eyes watched her as she stood to address them. "My sisters, we have received word that Caesar intends for Greece to become part of the Roman Empire. Since we have had no dealings with him thus far, I've asked Xena to tell us about Caesar and what we can expect of him."

Gabrielle turned and nodded to Xena. The Warrior Princess stepped from behind Gabrielle's chair and to her side. She scanned the Council intently, showing the seriousness of the situation. "Caesar is a dangerous man. To him, there are only two type of people in the world: those who can be controlled and those who must be destroyed. If Caesar does not have you under his thumb, then you are a threat. It is that simple. Therefore, any decision that the Council makes must be made in light of this information."

Gabrielle nodded to Ephiny. Ephiny turned to face the other members of the Council. "In addition, we don't have much time to act. Already a delegation of Romans is heading our way. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon. It looks like they are a peaceful delegation, coming to talk to us about Caesar's desires for unification."

All eyes turned to Gabrielle, waiting to hear what the Queen had to suggest. "We must be precautions where the Romans are concerned. When the delegation arrives at our borders, they shall be tied and blindfolded. The Guard will walk them around in circles for a candlemark, maneuvering them to the cavern located on the northwest edge of our border. I will meet with them there. I think that is all we can plan to do until we hear what they have to say. Are the any objections?"

With no objections, Gabrielle dismissed the Council meeting. After the Council left, Gabrielle turned to Xena. "Well, what do you think?"

"Impressive."

"I learned from the best. Of course, I want you to be there when I meet with the delegation."

"Gabrielle someone might recognize me."

"That is why you are going to be inside one of the adjacent caves listening in on the conversation."

Eponin, Solari and five other Amazons swoop down from the trees and surround the three strangers. Solari turned her nose up in disgust as she saw that the three were Roman. "Why are you here Romans?"

The oldest of the three spoke. "My name is Gilmos, diplomat of Rome, servant of Caesar. I have been sent by my Lord to talk to your Queen about matters most urgent."

A non-too-friendly smile appeared on Epinon's face. "We have been expecting your arrival. If you wish to speak to our Queen, you must do as we say. If you don't..." The five Amazons drew their bows back. "Do you understand and accept?"

"Yes Amazon."

Eponin nodded to Solari. Solari blindfolded and restrained all three men and then motioned for the other five Amazons to take to the trees. Solari and Eponin lead their guests around in circles for a candlemark and then walked them into a cavern where Gabrielle was waiting with a squad of Royal Guards and Xena hidden in the adjacent cave listening in.

"Untie them," Gabrielle stated. The young Queen gave a small smile to Gilmos and the guards. "Please forgive the way you were treated, but I assure you that such precautions are necessary."

Gilmos did not return the smile. "I have a message from Caesar for your Queen and I will only give it to the Queen."

"Then speak."

"Where is she?"

Gabrielle sighed. Once again, her appearance hid the truth. "I am the Queen of the Amazons." She could see the shock and unbelief flash in his eyes. "Who were you expecting?"

"A warrior."

Eponin moved forward, ready to take Gilmos' tongue away from him, but the Queen held up her hand. Gabrielle smirked before turning to a guard and motioning for a staff. She then handed it to Gilmos, "Have you ever used a staff?" v "Why yes," his eyes opened wide as he realized her implications. "Surely you are not suggesting that I fight you?"

"Fine. Eponin and Chilipa, please give staffs to his guards. Surely they know how to use one."

One of the guards decided to be a smart mouth. "Real warriors use swords."

"Then use them."

Xena shook her head and laughed silently to herself as she listened to the clashing of hard wood with metal. In two years she learned at least two very important lessons about the Bard: First, never tell Gabrielle what she can or cannot do and second, never underestimate the Bard. In less than twenty candledrips, the sound of wood striking into flesh and bone rang through the caverns as Gabrielle knocked out the guards. *Looks like Gilmos have learned those lessons too. The hard way.*

The Queen gave the Ambassador an unfriendly smile. "What were you saying?"

Gilmos tried to gain his composure before speaking. "Nothing your majesty."

"Then state your business."

Gilmos looked down at his two fallen guards before continuing. "Caesar knows that you might have some concerns about the union between Greece and Rome. As one of the largest powers in this area, Caesar invites you and your escort to Athens to discuss these matters. Not only do Athens, but Caesar himself guarantees your safety as anyone who travels with you."

"Tell Caesar that I thank him for the offer, but I'm far too busy to meet with him in Athens. If he really wants to see me then he will have to come here."

"And just where is here?"

"Have Caesar meet us where you met the Border Patrol. Tell him that he will receive the same treatment as you and tell him not to worry." Gabrielle moved closer to Gilmos. "I personally guarantee his safety and anyone else who travels with him. Now it is time for you to leave."

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes."

When everything grew quiet, Xena peeked around the corner and watched as Gilmos and his guards were escorted out of the cavern by the squad. A bright smile illuminated her face as she came into full view. "Congratulations Gabrielle, that was excellent."

"You are bias."

"I know."

"So how do you think Caesar is going to respond?"

"First he is going to be irate that you treated his diplomat and guards the way that you did. Then he is going to be indignant because you refused to see him in Athens. Finally, he is going to be intrigued by the idea of you. He will come because he will see you are a challenge. Think you are ready for that?"

"We shall soon see, won't we?"

"Arrogant isn't she?" Caesar stared down at his diplomat. "I sent you do tell her to meet me here, and instead you are here telling me to go there."

Gilmos looked at his siege. "She has every right to be. She took out both Selos and Argus in a matter of moments. And she was the smallest of them."

"Really?" *So, she wants to challenge me, does she? I do love a challenge.* "Prepare my escort, I shall see what this Queen is really like."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Innocence

Part 2

by Paully Adams

See part 1 for disclaimers. *****

Caesar, along with 2 armed guards and Gilmos, approached the Amazon Borders. He held up his right hand, motioning the group to halt. A small grin pulled at his lips as a group of twelve amazons appeared from the tree line.

Eponin approached the Romans with caution. "Ceasar of Rome, we are here to escort you to our Queen." Epinon pulled a blindfold from the side of her skirt. Two of the amazons followed suit. "I'm sure that Gilmos told you how this is going to work."

"Of course." Ceasar and his guards lowered themselves from their steeds. Within a few candledrips, the men were blindfolded and being led to their destination. About one candlemark later, Caesar was pulled to a halt. The blindfold was lifted from his eyes and Caesar blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light. As his vision focused, his eyes fell upon the Amazonia ruler. "So you are Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons. Gilmos, you did not tell me that the Queen was so beautiful."

"Does that matter?"

Caesar gave Gilmos a scowl. "Please forgive the rudeness that Gilmos displayed. I can assure you that I only wanted to discuss certain issues with you."

"So he told me. You want to discuss exactly what?"

"As you know, Greece and Rome are going to be united as one empire." A smug expression appeared on Ceasar's face as confidence filled his voice. "There is nothing that can stop this union. I wanted to make sure that you are well informed about these events so that you can make a wise decision for your people."

"I know about the Roman empire. I know all abut the blood that your armies have shed, all for the glory of Rome."

"I'm here to prevent anymore bloodshed; for it is not required. I hope to convince you to use your influence in making sure that this city-state aligns itself with me."

"What makes you think that the people of this city-state wouldn't rather die as Greeks than live as servants to the Roman Empire?"

"I really don't care what the people think, I'm far more concern about what you think."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are the Queen of a very powerful people. The leaders will listen to your advice and words. They will follow your lead. Trust me; this union can benefit all of us."

"You haven't done anything to earn my trust Caesar."

Caesar smirked. "True, I haven't earned your trust just yet." The Roman leader turned to Gilmos and his escort. "I want you to leave me."

"You can't be serious."

"More than you know." Caesar turned back to the Queen. "If it's your wish, please escort them to the borders. I will stay here, right in this cavern to discuss things with you, and tell you my plan for a greater Greece and Rome. I would like to stay for three days if possible."

Gabrielle was not expecting this turn in events. Protocol dictated that Caesar should stay in more suitable quarters. However, she wanted to see just where he was going with this request. "Here? In this cavern? Without your escort?" "Yes, and I expect guards to remain posted at the entrance to keep an eye on me. I am determined to win your trust, Gabrielle."

Gilmos shook his head. "Three days, my Siege? My Lord that..."

Caesar's eyes flashed in anger. "Don't ever question my decisions. Now leave me."

Without taking her eyes off of Caesar, Gabrielle nodded to the guards and they moved forward to blindfold and bind Caesar's escort. After Gilmos and Caesar's guards were escorted out, Gabrielle questioned her guest. "Why Caesar? You really don't think you can convince me that Rome has Greece's best interest at heart, do you?"

"There are two reasons why I'm willing to stay. One, I know I can trust you and I'm determined to win your trust." Caesar took a step closer to her. "And I'll tell you reason two tonight at dinner. That is if you accept my invitation. Of course, you have to bring the food."

Gabrielle gave him a cold smile. "Fine." She turned to Chilipa. "Post five Amazons to guard our guest." She returned her attention back to Caesar. "See you tonight then."

"I look forward to it."

Gabrielle left the cavern and nodded to her left, giving Xena the signal that the coast was clear. "So what do you think?"

"I think that having dinner with him is a bad idea."

"He invited me and as a diplomatic gesture, I accepted."

"I say we kill him now."

"Xena, diplomacy is my area. If the fighting starts, then I will let you take the lead."

"Sorry Gabrielle, but I dealt with him before, and I know what he is capable of. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't. I'll have plenty of guards around okay?"

"I would feel better if I could be there."

"Xena, you're our ace in the hole. I don't want Caesar to know you are alive and well until it is absolutely necessary. But for now, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Go tell Ephiny to make the arrangement for dinner. We are going to need lots of pillows and a low table, wine goblets, strawberries and cherries, the good wine..."

The Warrior Princess narrowed her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to seduce him."

Gabrielle frowned. "Xena, he is the leader of Rome and as such he will be treated as a dignitary. Besides, I want him to be comfortable with me. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Caesar eyed the young Queen as he picked up a strawberry from the fruit bowl and bit into it. "Simply delectable."

Gabrielle returned his stare. "I take it that the meal was to you liking."

He looked at his empty plate and wine goblet. "The meal was good," he glanced up at the Amazon Queen, "the company even better."

Gabrielle gave a small smile. "Are you always such a charmer?"

"When I see something I want."

"And if that doesn't work, I suppose that you take it." She watched as shock shined from Caesar's eyes. Gabrielle smile grew. "I've been studying you Caesar, and I doubt that you let anything or anyone stop you from getting what you want."

Caesar smiled arrogantly. "You been studying me? I hope you like what you have found so far." When Gabrielle did not respond he continued. "Well, let me confess that I've been studying you too."

"And?"

"I like what I have found. To be quite honest, I was not sure what I would find when I arrived. I've heard so many tales about man-eating Amazons, and after the story that Gilmos told me, I thought those stories were true. However, you surprised me with you beauty and grace. You should take that as a compliment, I don't get surprised too often." He poured himself another goblet of wine. "That is why I wanted to stay. You intrigue me."

"And all awhile I thought you were here to convince the Amazon Nation to join with Rome."

The arrogant look returned to his face. "That too. I like to mix business with pleasure."

"I like to keep the two separate, business before pleasure."

"Looks like we are having our first disagreement."

"Probably won't be our last."

"Well it doesn't matter." He reached out and brought Gabrielle's hand to his lips. "As long as the pleasure comes."

Gabrielle arched her eyebrow. "On that note, I will take my leave. Tomorrow, we will discuss business. Good night Caesar."

"Good night."

Gabrielle stepped outside into the cool night. She took ten paces and looked up into the oak tree. "Come on out Xena." The Warrior Princess jumped down from the tree. "Don't you trust me?"

"You? Yes. Caesar? No."

"I have it all under control. I learned from the best, remember?"

"That is what he wants you to think Gabrielle. And then when you are most confident, he is going to hit from your blind side."

"I know what Caesar is capable of. That is why I need to get to know him, find out what makes him tick. The more information we have the better off we are."

"So what information did you get from him?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "Nothing really new. He just confirmed everything you told me about him. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and what he wants in Greece under Rome's power and influence. But he did say he wanted the Nation to be his ally. Plus, he is too arrogant for his own good. That will be his downfall. Look, I know it isn't much, but it was only the first real conversation I had with him."

"First one?"

A nervous smile appeared on her face, and the Warrior Princess knew she wasn't going to like what Gabrielle had to say. "Um, yeah. By the way, I'm having breakfast with him tomorrow."

Xena could feel the quickening of her pulse. "Breakfast tomorrow."

"And lunch."

"Lunch." A serious smile appeared on her face as she began to count to ten silently.

"And dinner."

"Dinner." *I can't believe what I am hearing. She is spending the whole day with HIM.* "Gabrielle, do you REALLY think that is wise?"

"I have to do this."

"Why?" Jealousy and fear began to rear its ugly head. In her mind, Caesar was the type of person that attracted Gabrielle: strong willed, powerful, and filled with darkness. "Gabrielle, I know that you want to find the goodness in everyone you meet, but you might as well stop looking, there is none in Caesar."

"I'm not looking for it. The only reason he is here is to get the Amazons to join with him. He wants to avoid war if possible."

"And you think that he is telling the truth?"

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worst, isn't that what you taught me?"

Xena's eyebrow quirked up. *Just what is she planning?* "Okay Gabrielle, now what?"

"Xena, there is no way this city-state can win a war with Rome and its allies; even with the Amazons and the Centaurs. But we may win a few battles to buy us time. The only way we can win is if we have allies."

"How about other city-states?"

She shook her head. "I received Ephiny's report this morning. Most of the city-states are more than willing to follow Athens lead. I had considered contacting Pompey."

Xena shook her head, "That option is no good. Even if Pompey agrees, his demand will be the same and that is coming under his power."

"So, we are stuck at the edge of a cliff with an army chasing us down. Do we jump or fight?"

"You know what my answer is going to be."

"I know. And your answer is the same as the Amazons. I just hope we can avoid fighting."

"When Caesar is involved, probably not."

Gabrielle looked at Xena. *There's got to be a way. And hopefully I can find it before it is too late.*

"So have you thought anymore about joining with me? You do know that a Rome and Greece union is inevitable. And I want you to be a part of it."

"Don't you mean the Amazon Nation?"

Caesar intensely looked at the Queen. "You are the Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle smirked. "Maybe in Rome that is how it works, but here, I am just the Queen. My people are the Nation, and without them I am nothing."

"You shouldn't hold yourself in such low esteem."

"And you shouldn't think so lowly of the people."

Caesar smiled at the comment. "I see why your people love you so much. They seem to obey you without thought."

"Doesn't Rome obey you?"

"Revolts are a common occurrence in Rome. Rome's way is war, whether it is a war of words or of swords. That is the Roman way."

"And you want to drag Greece into that?"

"No. Rome and Greece has a lot to offer to one another. Greek has some of the greatest philosophers and thinkers to offer and Rome can offer stability for we have a strong government; a strong government that can make sure things gets done. And to have a strong government, you must have a strong leader. I'm the person."

"A strong leader needs strong people who are willing to support him or her by the sharing of ideas and trust. Tell me Caesar, do you have those people or is everyone trying to become the strong leader?"

Caesar did not answer, but asked a question of his own, "Do you have those type of people?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Yes I do."

Caesar smirked at his host. "Well then, I would like to meet these people. How about tonight? I have a proposal that I would like for them to consider."

Gabrielle arched up her eyebrow. "What kind of proposal?"

"That is what I like about you Queen Gabrielle. You are straight forward. You love your people and treat them well, and because of that, they hand their power over to you because they know they can trust you. I need someone like that by my side. I need someone who I can trust. I need you." He looked straight into her eyes. "I want to propose a union between our two people. A union that involves us being married."

Shock covered the Queen's features. "Why would I marry you?"

"Simple really- In order to protect your people. As long as the Amazons are under your control they will respect your wishes. And the thing you wish for most of all is a peaceful solution." He arrogantly smiled at Gabrielle. "I know that you don't love me. You definitely intrigue and fascinate me, but make no mistake, love is not in the cards for us for there is no room for that weakness. As people of power, we cannot afford love."

"So the marriage will be in name only."

"Not quite. We will be married in Rome, where we will live. You will continue to rule Amazonia, only from afar, through edicts and correspondences, coming back every few moons to make sure that your orders are carried through and to assure your people that you are being treated well. Then when we have a daughter, we will come back here for the ceremonies to name her as your heir to the throne. Our daughter will rule Amazonia and our son will rule Rome."

"You have this all plan out. What happens if the Council says no to your proposal?"

"Hopefully we won't have to cross that bridge. It could get very messy. Make no mistake Gabrielle, I want Amazonia standing by Rome, I want you standing beside me. You said so yourself, I always get what I want."

"A what?"

For a split second, Gabrielle could see the rage and surprise in the warrior princess eyes. "Xena, calm down. It would be a political marriage."

"Roman marriages are not just political Gabrielle. As his wife, you will be expected to be his...WIFE." Gabrielle dropped her eyes to the floor and didn't say a word. Xena looked at the window and watched as the sun began its descent below the summit; marking the end of the day She returned her attention back ot the Bard. "Just a couple of days ago we told each other how we felt and now you are telling me you could enter into a marriage with that man, stand by his side, and bear his children."

"I have a chance to save my people."

"Your people would rather die as Amazons than live as servants of Rome."

"We'll see. Caesar is speaking to them at this very moment."

A few moments of tense silence passed before Xena found her voice again. "Can they really dictate you to marry him?"

"No, in fact I can overrule any decision that they make. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to do that."

"What are you saying?"

She looked at the Warrior Princess with tears in her eyes. "I will do what is best for the nation Xena. As Queen, it is my responsibility. I cannot stand the thought of my people dying just because of their pride. There was a point in our history that we could have beaten Rome and all of Greece combined. But now, we can't. I not going to sit back and watch as everything and everyone I love is destroyed in a war that I can prevent." She turned her back to Xena. "Look, I know how much you hate Caesar, but can you please see this from my point of view?"

The Warrior Princess moved closer to Gabrielle. "You know what I see. I see a young woman who loves her people so much that she is willing to do whatever it takes to save them. And right now, I'm just wondering how a person filled with such love and compassion can even think about being in such a relationship with a monster." Xena turned Gabrielle to face her, "Yes, I hate Caesar, for the things he has done and for what he is capable of doing. But this isn't about hate Gabrielle. This is about love." She placed her hands gently upon the Bard's shoulders, "Our love. You can't do this because you love me." Xena looked Gabrielle in the eyes, "Don't you?"

Gabrielle paused to gather her thoughts. She knew what she had to do, she had to lie, to tell Xena no. But as she tried to answer, the words became stuck in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried again, but she couldn't do it. She opened her eyes and saw the love of her life standing before her, pleading with her blue eyes. "You know that I do. You are the most important person in my life Xena. If this only concerned us, I would..."

"It is about us. There is no one else here but you and me. And I'm not letting you go without a fight. I won't let you sacrifice yourself Gabrielle. I won't." She lifted up her hand and caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "Remember when I promised you that nothing would be able to separate us, not even death. We have survived everything that has been thrown our way because we stick together. Nothing can break the bond we share; not Caesar, not Rome, not anything." She paused at she tried to find the right words to say. "Gabrielle, I love you more than anything or anyone else. My heart, my soul belongs to you, now and forever."

"And I love you, always."

With nothing more to say, the Warrior Princess claimed Gabrielle's soft lips in a gentle kiss. "Come on, let's get some rest, then we will speak to the Council in the morning." After changing into their shifts, the two women went to bed. Gabrielle smiled and held Xena closer to her. Within moments she could hear the gentle breathing that told her that Xena was asleep. She looked at her Warrior and whispered, "To you I give my heart." A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "I love you, please remember that, always."

Gabrielle patted the neck of her horse, a gift from the Council at her coronation. *By the gods, I hope I'm doing the right thing.* Her decision, which at one time seemed sure and clear, was know a mass of confusion. "Okay Gabrielle get a grip." She broke down her staff and placed it into its holder on the saddle. "The sacrifice of one for the survival of the whole. Just tell them that this is for the greater good." She grabbed her one of her saddlebags by the wrong end, and watched as the contents spilled out. She retrieved the items: extra quills and ink, some scrap pieces of parchment and a wooden toy lamb.

As she picked up the lamb, flashbacks of the past whisked through her mind. It was their first Solstice together, and she had told Xena abut the little toy lamb her parents had given her when she was just a child. By the Solstice Eve, Xena had given her a new lamb. *But I didn't get you a gift. You are a gift Gabrielle.*

Gabrielle closed her eyes, trying to stem the tide of memories. Once more, she glanced back at her hut, before climbing upon the steed and heading towards the caverns.

Xena reached out her arm and felt nothing but the cold sheets. *What do you know, she's already up.* "Gabrielle?" She reached higher on the bed and her hand came into contact with a piece of parchment. Xena quickly sat up and looked at it. The front had her name on it and the handwriting belonged to the Bard. Dread filled her being as she opened the note:

_Please know that you will always have my heart. _

_Love, Gabrielle _

The feeling of dread grew. *She wouldn't.* The Warrior Princess scanned the room and noticed the missing staff and saddle bags.

"Damn it!" Xena jumped out of bed and threw on her leather dress and boots while cursing Gabrielle for leaving, Caesar for manipulating the situation, and herself for not seeing what Gabrielle was planning. *If this marriage takes place* she grabbed her scarab and placed it on her back, *it'll be the second time she's a widow.* She pulled the door open and raced outside to the stables. She looked and saw that Gabrielle's horse was indeed missing. Without hesitation, the Warrior Princess ran to the Regent's door and quickly banged upon it.

The just awakened Regent opened the door. "Xena, it's early."

"What did the Council decide?"

Ephiny narrowed her eyes as she heard the impatience and concern in Xena's voice. "The Council decided that the Queen would not marry Caesar. What's wrong Xena?"

"Gabrielle is missing. I think she decided to take Caesar up on his offer."

"What?" Ephiny grabbed a staff. "If that's true, the Border Patrol would have seen her. Let's go."

They finally found one of the guards. "Did you see Gabrielle?" Ephiny inquired.

The guard nodded. "About five candlemarks ago, she had us escort Caesar to the border. When we arrived, she took off his blindfold. She told him that a decision had been reached, and the terms were accepted. Then she left with him."

Xena took a deep breath as she tried to calm her raging emotions. "Call the Council together now. We have to get her back."

Ephiny shook her head. "I don't see how. She made her decision."

"She did it to protect the Amazons."

"I know she did. But we can't dictate who she marries or don't marries. Xena, there is nothing we can do, short of kidnapping."

Xena looked off into the horizon. "Yes, there is."

Epiny, along with three Royal Guards raced through Athens' streets. Once they stored their horses in a stable, they headed to the Governor's home.

After being shown inside, the Governor walked into the room. "This is a surprise. Have you come for the wedding? It won't be for a couple of days, but I'm sure..."

"Save it." Ephiny sneered. "Where is Caesar and our former Queen?"

A look of shock planted itself on the older man's face. "Former Queen?"

"Did you really think we would let her continue to be Queen after she decided to marry that Roman?"

The Governor snapped his finger and a thin young man appeared at his side. He whispered to the young man and watched as the messenger bowed and took off. He then returned his attention to the Amazons. "He will be here in a moment."

Caesar walked into the candle lit marbled bedchamber and looked at Gabrielle. Dressed in a flowing white gown and adorned with the finest gold jewlery, she did indeed look like a Queen. Everything seemed in place, except for one thing.

The Roman softly sighed as he noticed her mood. Once again, his intended sat on the balcony and looked out over the city with sadness in her eyes. "Staring outside again? Gabrielle, you have to get over this sadness. Our wedding is going to be a celebration. It is not good for the people to see their future Queen upset."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes. Even though she knew it was a lie, she stated, "I'll be fine when the time comes."

Caesar bent down. "I have a surprise for you. Visitors from afar."

"Who is it this time? Diplomats from Egypt? Members of the Senate?"

A grin danced on the corners of the Roman's lips. "Amazons."

Gabrielle quickly lifted her eyes in surprise. "Amazons? Why?"

"I had hoped it was to wish us well." He stood up straight and looked over the dusky horizon. "But it seems otherwise. We are meeting with them immediately. So remove the long look from your face. We can't have our subjects think you are unhappy, now can we?"

Caesar and Gabrielle walked down the stairs and into the main hall. The Bard and Ephiny eyed each other, while Caesar gazed upon the Regent with deadly intentions. "What do you mean Gabrielle is Queen no longer? You don't have the right to dictate who she marries."

Ephiny returned the menacing stare. "No we don't. But if she marries you she won't be Queen any longer. You can be assured of that."

"And how are you going to do that?" He looked back at his intended and then at Ephiny. "Surely, you're not stupid enough to threaten to assassinate her."

"That is Rome's way, not ours." The Regent returned her attention to her friend. "I issue the challenge Gabrielle."

Without taking his eyes off Ephiny, Caesar tilted his head towards Gabrielle. "What's that?"

"The challenge is a fight to the death. Only members of the Royal Family can issue it to each other. And as Regent, Ephiny can issue that challenge if she wishes." Gabrielle continued to gaze at her Amazon sister. "Why Ephiny? Tell me you're not serious."

"You want us to live as Roman servants. I want us to live or die as Amazons. So yes, I am serious Gabrielle. Deadly serious."

"You said it. Guards!" Caesar cried out as he grabbed his dagger. Gabrielle quickly reached out to him. "My Lord," she watched as both Roman and Amazon pulled out their weapons, "I beg you, let me talk to my Regent alone."

Caesar looked at the young Queen. "Fine." He pointed his dagger at the Royal Guard. "As long as they leave as well."

Ephiny looked over at the rest of the Amazons. With a slight nod, the Amazons still had their weapons drawn, but they visibly relaxed. "As soon as you do."

Caesar nodded to his guards, and they lowered their weapons. He watched as the Amazons did the same. "See, you do follow Rome's lead," he smirked. He turned to Gabrielle. "I'm leaving one guard posted with the doors open. Just in case."

Once they were alone, Ephiny looked with sadness at her friend. "My Lord? Your pet name for him?"

The Bard ignored the comment. "How is she?"

"What do you care?"

"Please Ephiny. How is she?"

"How do you think?" She leaned in towards her friend. "You broke her heart. And now, it seems that you are fitting in just fine. Are you carrying his heir yet?"

Gabrielle closed her eyes. "I'm doing this for the Amazons."

"Gabrielle, do you even know what that word means? I thought you did, but now I'm not sure. WE are AMAZONS. We are an all female society and those clashes with Roman thoughts and practices. We'll never be a part of Rome."

"We can't win a war against them Ephiny. Think about the Greater Good."

The Regent shook her head. "My Queen, you may be able to delay a confrontation, but you can't prevent one. If you continue on this path, then the Challenge stands. You will force me to kill you."

Sadness filled Gabrielle's face. "I won't kill you."

"The Challenge still stands Gabrielle." Ephiny looked towards the opened door. "We are finished!" The Regent watched as everyone returned before turning back to the petite blonde. "So do you accept?"

"If that's the way you want it. Weapons?"

Ephiny smirked. "Why are you worried about that my Queen? That's your Champion's job." Without warning, the Warrior Princess silently walked into the room.

Both Caesar and Gabrielle's breaths caught in their throats, but for entirely different reasons. The leader of Rome found his voice first. "Hello Xena. Walking straight I see." He turned to the Bard. "You know her?"

Gabrielle swallowed before answering. "She's my" The Bard managed to tear her eyes away from the tall warrior, "She's my Champion."

Ceasar sensed the tension and saw the emotional tidal wave in both pairs of light colored eyes as he cut his own dark orbs between the two women. "Really?"

"Yes I am," Xena hissed to the Roman. She then turned to the Bard. "Gabrielle, did you accept the Challenge?"

Fearing that her voice wouldn't work, the Queen nodded.

"Fine then."

"No, not fine," Caesar interjected. "It is obvious," he gracefully lifted Gabrielle's hand as he stared at the Warrior Princess, "that my wife is in no condition for this challenge."

"She's not the one fighting," Ephiny snarled.

"Nevertheless, she can't possibly witness this tonight. Tomorrow will come soon enough." A cocky smirk danced upon his lips. "Now, if you will excuse us, we are retiring to our bedchamber. Guards, show them out."

Ceasar continued to hold Gabrielle's hand all the while staring at the Warrior Princess. "We will see you in the morning." He started to walk towards the stairs.

Gabrielle did not follow him, instead she continued to look at Xena, her eyes pleading for understanding and forgiveness.

"Gabrielle." Caesar called.

The Bard looked at Xena once more before she turned and ran up the stairs.

Xena watched with concern as Gabrielle made her way up. Then she focused her lightning blue orbs upon the Roman, not bothering to hide her anger.

*Obviously she wasn't just your Champion. Looks like I'm going to conquer once again.* "I hope you have a lovely evening." Caesar turned and walked upstairs.

Caesar knocked on the door before allowing the guard to open it. He watched as Gabrielle leaned against the marble railing and stared out over the balcony. "So Xena's your Champion. How did the two of you meet?"

She continued to look out over the balcony. "My village was attacked and she stopped the slavers."

"And how did she become your Champion?"

"When I became the Amazon princess, I had to issue the challenge to Queen Melosa in order to stop a great injustice. Xena became my Champion."

"So you're the petite blond who traveled with the Warrior Princess." The Roman walked directly behind the young Queen. "She told you about us."

"Yes."

"And you still agreed to marry me. Why?"

Without turning around she answered. "This isn't about your history with Xena. It's about the future of the Amazons."

He placed both hands on her shoulders. "You're right. Let's leave the past where it belongs," he touched his lips to the back of her neck, "and focus on the future."

Gabrielle pulled away. "Don't you want to know the outcome of the challenge first? You may be marrying the wrong Amazon."

"I'm not worried about the outcome. Xena is one of the best warriors in the world. As far as our being married," he forcefully turned the Bard around. "I have already announced you as my intended, so Rome must recognize you as such. The ceremony is for show, I don't care what the gods think. So in only one way you are not my wife." A darkness clouded his features. "And I'm about to rectify that." With that he gripped her upper arms as pressed her against a doorframe and began to assault her neck with his mouth.

Gabrielle tried to push him off. "Don't do this!"

Anger and lust filled his dark eyes as he pulled back. "You said it yourself; I always get what I want. Now remember, the fate of the Amazons is in your," a smirk appeared on his lips, "our hands." Again he pressed his lips to her neck. "If you must, just pretend I'm your Champion." With that he began to mark her with his teeth.

Gabrielle forced down the bile that threatened to erupt and bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep from crying.

*BANG-BANG*

"Who is it?" Caesar yelled out.

"Sorry to interrupt my Lord, but Pompey is here in Athens."

Caesar strode over to the door and opened it.

Brutus bowed to Caesar and then turned to bow down to Gabrielle. However, he sensed the tension in the air and looked at the young woman who refused to meet his glance.

"What were you saying about Pompey?" Caesar asked; irritation clearly in his voice.

Brutus pulled his eyes away from the young Queen. "My Lord, Pompey has called some of the leaders of Greek City-States together. I think it would be wise if you were there."

"Where is it?"

"In a small village, about two candlemarks outside of town." He leaned in and whispered, "You should know that the Senate sent him here. They have concerns about a union between you and the Amazon."

Caesar straightened his stance. "I want you to send a Greek messenger to the Amazons. Tell them the Challenge will have to wait for I've been called away. I also want you to send a squadron with the Greek messenger. They are to escort the Amazons safely out of the city." He turned and glanced at Gabrielle. "Make sure her Champion is with them." The Roman then returned his focus on the Bard. "We will continue this later." Caesar walked out of the bedchamber with Brutus following close behind.

Once the door closed, Gabrielle shakily slid down to the floor, allowing her once silent cries to come as tears fell freely down her face.

"Caesar's orders. No one is allowed to disturbed the Queen."

The guard bowed and watched as the other guard walked down the hall. Once the coast was clear, the guard opened the Queen's bedchamber door and silently entered. At once, the guard's supersensitive hearing picked up the sound of sobbing. The guard pulled off her helmet and raven hair cascaded into place. "Gabrielle?"

The young woman snapped her head around at the familiar voice, her long blond tresses hiding the red bruising on her neck. "Xena?"

The Warrior Princess ran to the still shaken woman. "What's wrong?" She watched as Gabrielle shook her head. It was then Xena finally saw the bruises on the neck. Her eyes scanned further, and saw the other bruises on the Bard's arms through the sheer fabric. Xena could feel blazing anger in her soul as she tried to slow down the quickening pace of her heart. "Did he "

Gabrielle once again shook her head. "Brutus came before he could."

Xena pulled the petite woman into her arms. Once again sobs racked the young woman's body. "It's all right." She pulled back and looked into the glistening green eyes. "We need to get out of here before he gets back from his meeting with Pompey."

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain it all once we get out of here."

"I can't leave!" Gabrielle walked away from her soulmate's glare. "If I leave, Caesar will surely go after the Amazons."

"I know you want to protect the Amazons. But your marriage to Caesar is no guarantee." Xena paused. "Or necessary."

The Bard turned around as her eyes filled with a ray of hope. "What?"

"Greece will come under Rome's rule; there is not way to stop it. Our main concern is Amazonia. Caesar is making promise he cannot keep. Rome will not allow the Amazons to survive. So the only option is for the Amazons to leave Greece." The tall Warrior walked over to the woman who owned her heart. "There are Amazon lands north of Greece, near the Barbarians. You were right, the Council voted against your marriage to Ceasar." She placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "and then that morning, they voted to migrate north to their sisters."

Shock flashed from the Bard's eyes. "I'm betrothed to Caesar for nothing!"

"No, not for nothing. The Amazons were all too willing to throw their lives away in a suicidal war with the Romans. When the Council saw what great lengths their Queen was going to prevent this war, they finally let go of their pride and look at the situation for what it was." A quizzical look appeared on Xena's face. "Did you say betrothed? He called you his wife."

As she remembered his words earlier that evening, anger flashed through green eyes. "Caesar must have sensed something between us. He was trying to mess with your mind. In no way, shape, or form am I his wife." A dazzling smile returned to the Bard's lips. "Nor will I ever be."

A sly smile came upon the Warrior's features. "Let's get out of here."

A soldier pushed the door open and Caesar cockily stepped inside the tavern with Brutus on his heels. All voices hushed as Caesar looked around the room. "Look at what we have here. A Meeting? And I wasn't invited?"

Pompey stood tall. "I don't want you to think we overlooked you. But I thought you would be busy with wedding plans." A small smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

"Queen Gabrielle understands that Rome comes first."

"Well then Caesar, maybe you should take lessons. Between your visits to Egypt, Britannia, Greece and Amazonia, the people of Rome hardly see you."

Caesar eyed each of the gentlemen. "I work to bring glory to Rome and its allies," he lifted his gaze until it fell upon his rival, "unlike some others who just talk about it." Remaining stoic, he asked, "Why are you here Pompey?"

"The Senate has received your announcement about your impending wedding. We have concerns Caesar. And after talking with these fine gentlemen, those concerns are not limited to the Senate."

"Really?" What concerns?"

"Amazons."

"Ah, yes. They will make a fine addition to the Empire. They are some of the best warriors"

"They are WOMEN warriors," Pompey interjected. "A woman's duty is taking care of the home, not fighting in battle. They have no men, they rule themselves. In civilized society, men are at the head. If we accept them, other women may think that the Amazon lifestyle is appropriate."

"Aren't you stretching things a bit Pompey? After all Queen Gabrielle agreed to be my wife. And you can rest assure, I will rule my house."

"Maybe she will be obedient, but remember Caesar, she wasn't raised by Amazons. And if she loses the Challenge, then what?" The blond Roman inwardly smiled to himself as shock flashed in Ceasar's eyes. "Yes, I know about the Challenge. The walls don't only talk to you. This alliance you have with the Amazons is weak, at best. At worst, it can cause a rip in the foundation of our society."

"And I suppose you have a better idea?"

"Amazons make terrific slaves. Those who can be broken will be obedient. And those who won't obey, they will be broken." Pompey placed his hand upon one of the men's shoulders. "Then you can marry a woman the Senate and the people of the Empire fully support."

"Pompey, I can see you have thought about this. But clearly, not enough." Caesar eyed each of the men gathered. "Let us consider what would be best. We can destroy the Amazons, but that would take hundreds of men, with huge loses of both sides. Your brothers, sons, nephews will be the ones dying, on Grecian land. War with the Amazons and the Centaurs will take many moons, if not years. Once engaged in battle, they will continue fighting until their last breath is drawn. We all know the stories and tales. And those tales are based on fact."

"Maybe the men fighting weren't real men." A smirk danced onto Pompey's lips.

Caesar eyed his opponent. "And how many real men have you lost in your skirmishes with the Amazons? How many of your soldiers have died so that you many have a few slavegirls to auction?" Caesar watched as a grimace replaced Pompey's smirk and then returned his gaze to the leaders in the room. "I know some of you may have relatives who became Amazons. No matter how you angry you are, do you really want to see them dead or sold to far off lands? If Pompey has his way that is exactly want is going to happen. If they are going to be warriors, why not let them fight for us, instead of against us? Imagine the Roman Legion, Amazon Archers and Centaurian footmen fighting together. The barbarians who attack our borders won't stand a chance. Imagine the impact we can have if we simply unite peacefully. That is the world I'm helping to shape."

Nods and verbal affirmation followed. Pompey narrowed his eyes at his foe as he realized the gathering was going to back Caesar. Knowing this, he simply bowed his head. "I must return to Rome, but before I do, I'd like a word with you Ceasar." Without looking back, he walked outside from the gathering.

"What is it Pompey?"

"You may have fool these Greeks, but the Senate..."

"The Senate will know that I have things well in hand here. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters that need attending." Without another word, Ceasar walked away from the Roman official.

Brutus strode over to his commander. "Ceasar, is it wise to ignore the concerns of the Senate? Pompey already has a small majority on his side."

"My friend, there is no need to worry. With the Greeks under our control, Pompey and his allies will soon learn the truth."

"And what truth is that my Lord?"

With a confidence that was almost overbearing, Caesar answered. "I am Rome."

Ephiny cautiously eyed the ten Roman soldiers as they escort the Amazons, Xena and their empty wagon to the city gates. Once they arrived, the Commander turned to the Regent. "Again, Caesar sends his regrets that you won't be at the wedding. But both he and his wife thank you for the barrels of fine wine."

"No regrets needed...or wanted. Let's go Amazons." After two candlemarks of traveling in the dark, they came to a fork in the road.

Ephiny turned to Xena. "Anyone following?"

"Not for the last candlemark." Xena slid off of Argo and walked over to the wagon. With a solid hit, she knocked a board loose. After removing four of the boards from the fake floor, Gabrielle crawled out.

"I think you missed a couple of potholes back there," the Bard said as she rubbed her posterior.

Ephiny smiled. "Just trying to knock some sense into you."

"Wrong part of the body," Gabrielle smirked.

The Regent embraced her Amazon sister. "If you ever do something so crazy," she pulled away to look the Bard in the face, "so self sacrificing ever again, we are going to tie you up to the throne."

Xena smiled as the two friends embraced once again. "Okay you two, the reunion is going have to wait. Time for you guys to head north."

Gabrielle eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "And where are you going?"

Xena's eyes lit up. "We are going to visit Solon."

As one of the Amazons unhooked the steeds from the wagon, Ephiny turned to Xena and embraced her forearm. "Thanks again Xena. Take care." She then turned to her Queen and gave another hug. "Keep out of trouble."

"I'll do my best." Gabrielle and Xena watched as the Amazon group headed north.

Finally Xena hopped upon Argo. Extending an arm, she pulled Gabrielle into the front. "I'm going to keep you where I can keep an eye on you." With a gentle click of her tongue, Xena urged Argo down the road.

"Where is she?" Caesar stormed.

Brutus twisted his neck, trying to relieve some the tension he was feeling. "According to the guards, no one entered or left after we did."

"What did the Commander have to say?"

"The same six Amazons were escorted out of Athens late last night, as you commanded."

"And Xena?"

"She was with them. Maybe Gabrielle decided to look around the city and get away from these walls. Didn't she say she likes to shop and haggle?"

Caesar walked over to the messy bed. The jilted groom quickly tossed aside the blanket, then proceeded to lift up a large pillow and a blond wig. "Then why Brutus, did I find this in the bed instead of her?" Caesar took a deep breath. "I want her found and brought back to me."

Brutus bowed and began to leave the room. "And Brutus?" He turned back towards Caesar.

"If Xena is with her, kill the Warrior Princess."

"Did you find her?" Caesar quickly scribbled a letter as he waited for an answer.

Not wanting to be the deliverer of bad news, Brutus looked over at the Commander, nodding for him to speak. The Commander cleared his throat. "No, my Lord."

Caesar looked up, not bothering to hide the anger in his eyes. "I see. Tell me exactly what happened last night."

"A squad escorted both Xena and the Amazons out of the city."

"And you didn't see anything unusual?"

"No sir. Xena and the Regent, as well as three other Amazons rode steeds, while two drove a wagon."

"A wagon? Why did they have a wagon?"

"They delivered six barrels of wine for the wedding party on the day they arrived."

"Really? And just where are these six barrels at now?"

"In the storage cellar." The three made their way to the cellar. As the Commander had stated, six barrels of wine were there. After seeing the barrels, Caesar turned to the Commander. "Was the wagon empty?"

"Totally. Nothing was in the bed."

Caesar eyed the Commander. "Did anyone check for a false bed?"

A flash of doubt flew through the Commander's face. "I'm sure one of the men..."

"Did YOU check for a false bed?"

The Commander swallowed hard. "No sir."

"I see. You're dismissed." Caesar watched as the soldier walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight before turning to Brutus. "I want you to transfer him to back to Rome."

"Rome?"

"Yes." Caesar began to walk away. "Be sure he is sent to a unit whose next assignment is to deal with the Barbarians. When you are done with that, assemble three units. We will leave before first light tomorrow. And Brutus," He turned and stared into the eyes of his second in command. "Make sure neither Pompey nor Gilmos hear about this."

Nightfall finally came, so Xena found a place to camp for the night. The pair fell into their usual routine of setting up camp and fixing dinner. After dinner, Xena pulled out her sword and Gabrielle began to work on a scroll.

Xena quickly glanced from the corner of her eye at the Bard. She thought she knew Gabrielle and what the young woman was capable of. But at that moment, she realized the Poteidean woman would keep her on her toes. *Oh well, its going to be an interesting life.* She quickly glanced back at the young woman before returning her focus to her sword. *And I wouldn't have it any other way.*

"Xena, do you have any of my clothes?"

"In the saddlebag."

"Good." The Bard jumped to her feet. "I need to change."

Xena nodded her understanding. The white garment and gold adornments only served as bitter reminders of the past. "Just be careful."

"I will." After a few moments, Gabrielle returned to camp in her green top, brown skirt and boots. Without hesitation, she tossed the Roman items into the fire. "Much better."

Xena gritted her teeth. Now in her old clothing, the dark bruises showed clearly. *That bastard. I owe you one Caesar.*

Gabrielle saw the anger and knelt down beside Xena, placing her hand on the Warrior Princess' knee. "What's wrong?"

Xena gave her a small smile. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're all right." She reached up and caressed the Bard's cheek. Then, in a burst of emotion, she embraced Gabrielle tightly. "If you ever do something like that again..."

"Don't worry. I've learned my lesson." She pulled back and looked into the blue eyes before her. "From now on, I'll run my plans by you first."

A grin brightened Xena's face. "And how long is that going to last?"

Gabrielle tilted her head. "Oh, maybe a moon."

"That long?"

A giggle escaped from the Bard's lips. "Okay, maybe a week."

"I thought so." The smile slowly disappeared as Xena became serious. "I need to ask you something."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"The night you left, your note said I have your heart." Xena paused as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"When I said that Xena, I was preparing to spend the rest of my life with a man I could never love. I needed for you to know that you would be the only one in my heart."

"And now?"

The Bard took Xena's hands into her own. With all sincerity, she placed the pair of hands over her heart. "Eveything I have, everything I am, I give to you. That is if you still want it."

Xena leaned in and kissed her soulmate.

"I guess that's a yes?" The Bard inquired.

"Most definitely." Xena gently took the Bard's lips once again. She pulled back and slowly caressed Gabrielle's throat. Once again, the ugly bruise made itself known. Trying to express all her love and devotion to the Bard, the Warrior Princess placed a tender kiss on it as well as on her arms.

Tears well up in Gabrielle's eyes as she watched Xena's actions. She knew that she could never leave Xena ever again. Because tonight she realized their two souls were indeed one.

The Roman contingent arrived at the Amazonia's borders. But no one came from the trees. Caesar looked around the unusually quiet woods. With full alertness, the men crossed over the borders and into the land.

After a half candlemark of unease traveling, the group finally arrived at the village. Once more Caesar scanned the area. Seeing no one, he turned to Brutus. "Have the men search the huts. If they find anyone, bring them to me."

After a few moments, Brutus reported back to the Roman leader. "Not one soul was found. It is as though they disappeared. Maybe they went to their ally, the Centaurs."

Caesar's jaws tightened. "Gilmos, come here."

The ambassador came forward. "Yes, my Lord?"

Caesar looked down from his mount at the tiny man. Even though he hated the idea of taking Gilmos along, he knew the man might be useful. But he had other reasons as well. Someone had leaked information to Pompey, and Caesar had a good idea of who it was. *Keep your enemies close, your 'friends' even closer.* A smirk crossed Caesar's lips. "Tell me what you know about the Centaurs."

"My Lord, the alliance between the Centaurs and Amazons is very strong. However, to the southeast of Centaurs' land lives a weak warlord, who like most humans, don't like Centaurs. In fact, Milos had a few battles against them some time ago, and lost badly."

Caesar smiled. *Good.* "I bet he would love to have an opportunity against them again. Gilmos, send a messenger to the officials in Athens. Tell them that I require a sign from them that proves that they are serious about a union with Rome. Tell them they must send enough gold for this Milos to hire enough mercenaries to destroy the Centaurs. And if any Amazons are there, tell them to destroy them as well. But no harm is to come to Gabrielle or Xena. They are to be brought to me."

Gilmos jaw nearly hit the floor. "Why Caesar?"

"The Queen was kidnapped by the Amazons and Xena. Xena needs to die in front of the people for her crimes against the Empire. And once that has happened, we can go ahead with the wedding."

Gilmos narrowed his eyes. "The people of Rome will never accept Gabrielle, she is not Roman."

Caesar thought back to the night Pompey told him the same thing. "Gabrielle wasn't born an Amazon, and yet she is their Queen, a Queen for whom they are willing to go against the Empire. The people of Rome will accept her. And they will come to love her. Therefore, she will be the greatest asset I could ever obtain in preparation for my destiny." He looked in the direction of Centaur lands. "You have your orders Gilmos."

Brutus watched as the Ambassador walked away. "Caesar, we both know that Gabrielle probably left with Xena willingly."

A look of arrogance graced Caesar's features. Now he was fighting a battle, not for the glory of Rome, but one of a very personal nature. *And I will win this one Xena.* "Precisely. Gabrielle will have a choice; either marry me or watch as Xena is killed. And Xena will watch as Gabrielle marries me. And once we head for our honeymoon, a terrible accident will happen, and Xena will die in the process."

"And if Gabrielle doesn't agree?"

Caesar shrugged his shoulders. "Then they can watch each other as they are crucified."

Xena woke up to the sounding of faint scratching- specifically a quill scratching against a scroll. She opened one eye and watched as the Bard concentrated on her writing. "Gabrielle, I don't know what you are doing, but we really need to talk about this annoying habit of you not being in my arms when I wake up."

"Can't help it. I was- inspired."

Xena crept out of bed and looked over Gabrielle's shoulder. A smile grew on the Warrior's lips. "You are changing your poem."

"I had to, since it is no longer true." She turned her head so she could look at the Warrior Princess. "For I have every intention of loving you for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad to hear that," the Warrior Princess leaned down until aqua eyes met green, "for the feeling is most definitely mutual."

It was then Gabrielle and Xena heard a horn roar through the village. "Trouble." Without wasting a moment, the two ran out, weapons in hand.

Xena noticed the size of the invading army. The Centaurs were greatly outnumbered, but were still holding their own. Then she saw five soldiers attacking an old friend. She decided to even the odds. She flipped in the air and landed on the Centaur's back, and was able to block the fatal blow from behind. "How are you doing Kalpris?"

The centaur neutralized another soldier. "I'll be fine once we drive Milos and his men out."

"Him again?"

"Milos will never be accused of being smart." The two quickly dispatched the other three attackers. Xena turned to her friend. "Where are the children?"

"Solan, Xenon and the rest of the children and women are in there." He pointed left to one of the buildings in the center of the village.

It was then Xena noticed that a few of the soldiers were setting buildings on fire. "We need to get them out of here." Xena and Kalpris fought their way toward the structure. On the way, the Warrior Princess made eye contact with Gabrielle and pointed to the building.

Gabrielle nodded, and after knocking out her opponent with a hard hit to the jaw, she began making her way to the building. One by one, five men fell to her staff by the time she reached it. *That was easy. Too easy.*

Xena saw the look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"The children are inside. We need to get them out of here." The three friends rushed inside the structure. Inside the found the children and women of the village, some crying loudly, reflecting the fear and anxiousness they all felt. Xena scanned the large space until she saw Solan, who was with the young Xenon, holding his hand. She stared at those two while she spoke, "Everyone, don't worry. We will get you out of here. Follow us." Xena nodded for Kalpris to open the door. As they started to head out of the door, a soldier jumped out from the side and attacked, slicing open Kalpris' arm. Xena ran her sword through the man, killing him instantly.

"Xena look!" Gabrielle pointed straight ahead. Eleven soldiers were running full speed toward them.

"Get back!" Everyone ran inside as Xena and Gabrielle quickly closed and bolted the front door. "Kalpris is there a back door?"

Kalpris clutched at his left arm. "Yes, and about 20 body lengths away is the edge of the woods."

"Good." Xena turned her attention to the crowd. "Listen up, Kalpris and I will distract the men, while the rest of you run out the back door and head to the woods. Keep running and stay together!" She turned to Gabrielle. "I need for you to lead them out of here."

"Hold on Xena, Kalpris is hurt..."

"No arguments. Please." She glanced over to Solan and Xenon.

Gabrielle sighed. "You be careful, you hear me?"

Xena smiled at her. "I will." She grabbed Gabrielle's hand and gave it a squeeze, letting her eyes show her love. "See you later. Now go."

Gabrielle walked to the back door and waited for Xena's signal. She noticed a young Centaur, about five summers old standing very closely to her. She could tell that he had been crying. She kneeled down, bringing herself to his eye level. "What is your name?"

With a shaky voice he said, "Hiolaus."

"Everything will be all right, Hiolaus," she stated as she smiled down him. The young boy, eyes wide with fright, grabbed at her hand. She nodded and said, "That's right Hiolaus, stay close to me and you will be fine."

Xena nodded for Kalpris to open the front door. The soldiers came storming in. All Gabrielle could hear was the sound of metal hitting metal as she led the people through the back door.

"Run!" The women and children all ran toward the woods, Gabrielle leading the way with Solan and Xenon on her left, Hiolaus on her right.

"Get them!"

Gabrielle turned around when she hear the soldier's voice and saw three men heading towards the running crowd; one foot soldier and two bowmen. "Keep going!" she yelled to the three children. She quickly knocked one soldier off his feet before sending her staff full force to his head. As she lifted her eyes, she noticed that the other two had crossbows drawn, aiming at the children.

With all speed, the young Bard ran towards the two. With a shoulder block, she knocked both men off balance. Quickly planting her left foot, she spun around and let her staff connect with one soldier's jaw, knocking him out cold.

Once he fell, Gabrielle found herself staring at a readied crossbow. Then the sharp pain and intense white light engulfed her senses as the bolt pierced through her chest. She hit the ground hard and stared at her attacker. She couldn't blink, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream. All the young woman could do was watch as the soldier turned away from her and made his way towards the children. One thought engulfed her mind: she had failed to protect the children, failed to protect Solan, and failed Xena.

Xena could hear the pounding of hooves and clashing of metal. The Amazons had finally arrived. *And none too soon.* The Warrior Princess side-stepped the arcing sword swing before slicing down the man chest. She looked at Kalpris and headed to him, wanting to check on his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm all right. Go and check on the others."

Xena ran out the back door. She could hear a centaur barking orders to a small group. "Get a litter quickly!" He looked down at the young woman. "Gabrielle, let go of the dagger. You need to lie down."

Xena's heart dropped to her stomach as she ran to the scene. A feeling on numbness began invading her mind as her eyes took in the sight before her. Gabrielle sat on the ground while the Centaur pressed the heavy cloth on her upper left chest, trying to stop the bleeding from the bolt wound while Solan, Xenon and Hiolaus stood over the Bard. All along, Gabrielle held on tight to the blood covered dagger in her hand and stared at a dead soldier.

Forcing her knees to be steady, Xena rushed over to Gabrielle's side. While the Centaur took care of the wound, she tried to ply the Bard's fingers from around the dagger. Xena looked at the young woman's pale face. "Gabrielle, it's okay. It's over. Let go of the dagger." After a few more words of coaching, Gabrielle's fingers relaxed, and Xena was able to remove the dagger. But the Bard continued to stare at the dead body.

Xena forced her attention to the Centaur. "How is it?"

"Luckily it struck a rib; otherwise it would have gone through her lung. It has to be cut out, and her rib is broken, but she'll live."

Xena nodded and returned her focus upon her lover. "Gabrielle." When the Bard did not look at her, Xena gentle grasped the young woman's chin and turned it towards her. "Gabrielle, it's all right."

Tears began to well up in the green orbs. "Xena, I ki..."

"It's all right. First let's get you to the Healer's hut and take care of your wound."

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

Caesar continued to stand with his back to Gilmos, his right arm behind his back, hidden under his cloak. "I just received the report about Milos' attack on the Centaurs. They managed to defeat Milos again."

"Yes, but not without heavy loses. The Centaurs are no longer a threat to the union. So your plan was a success. Congratulations."

"Tell me Gilmos; were my instructions clear to you concerning this plan?"

"Why, yes my Lord. Athens was to send gold to Milos so he could build an army to attack and destroy the Centaurs."

"And?"

"And if the Amazons were present, he may kill off as many as he liked, but the neither Queen nor Xena were to be hurt."

"Exactly." Caesar turned and walked to Gilmos, stopping only when he was right in front of him. "And did you relay my message clearly?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Anger flashed in Caesar's eyes. "So why does the report say that the Queen was shot in the chest with an arrow and fell dead to the ground?"

Fear filled Gilmos. "I don't know my Lord." He tried to say something to save his neck. "But I'm sure that the new Queen will respond to your proposal in a more positive light now."

Caesar grinned at his diplomat. "What new Queen? No one knows where the Amazons are. And because of this little fiasco, some of the city-states are reconsidering their alliance with Rome. Obviously, you did not relay my message clearly enough. And there is still that little matter of you leaking information to Pompey." He pulled his hand from under his cloak and drove the dagger through Gilmos' stomach. "Your usefulness to me has run out." He watched as his former ambassador slid down his body and to the floor. "Guard!"

A guard came in and stood at attention. Caesar stepped over the body and started walking out of the room. "Have someone clean this mess up."

Day turned once again into night, but Xena did not notice the setting of the sun as she continued to hold her soulmate's hand in their hut. Each time a nightmare grasped hold upon Gabrielle, the Warrior Princess squeezed her hand and whispered soothing words to lull the young woman back to a peaceful sleep.

Finally, after several candlemarks, Gabrielle woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Hi," she croaked.

"Hi yourself." Xena grabbed a water goblet and brought it to the Bard's lips. Once Gabrielle had a couple of sips, Xena placed the cup down. "How do you feel?"

"Like a bunch of Centaurs used me as a dance floor."

"Hey," the Centaur Healer stepped out of the shadows, "watch what you say about Centaurs." Halaki smiled at his patient. "Now how do you really feel?"

"In lots of pain."

"Well, you should be. That bolt got you good." He lifted up the poultice and checked the wound. "You are going to be fine."

"Thanks," Gabrielle softly whispered.

Halaki nodded and left the room, leaving the two women alone. Xena watched with concern in her eyes as Gabrielle stared down at her hands. The Warrior Princess knew why. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabrielle kept staring at her hands. Even though they were clean, the Bard could still see they blood that had covered them. "It happened so fast." She closed her eyes as the memory made its way through her mind. "They were going to shoot the children. I managed to knock out one, but the other one shot me. All I kept thinking about was him hurting the children and you finding out that Solan was dead. I couldn't use my staff, and then I saw it." She paused to take a breath. "The first soldier had a dagger. I pulled it from his belt. And then..."

Xena watched as every emotion played through the young woman's face as she continued to stare at her hands. Finally, Xena reached over and embraced Gabrielle's hands. "And then you saved Solan's life."

The Bard looked at her soulmate. "Xena, I killed a man. I stabbed him in the back. I watched as he fell, and then everything went black." The injured young woman slowly shook her head. "Somehow, I always thought that love was enough to break the cycle of hate and violence. I was going to be the one to prove it. And now, I can't."

Xena squeezed the Bard's hands. "You already have. Meleager regained his life because of you believed in him. And remember the time when everyone let their anger and hatred take over, but not you. It was your love and light that touched so many lives. Because of your love, you didn't want to take a life. Now that same love allowed you to save others by giving you the courage to do what was needed. There wasn't any other way."

Gabrielle thought about the events that led to the lost of her blood innocence. "No, there wasn't." Even with that realization, tears still flowed from emerald eyes.

Xena moved to the bed and laid the young woman's head upon her chest, then leaned back on the mattress. "I won't lie, you are going to remember it for the rest of your life and it's going to hurt for a very long time."

"Killing changes everything-everything," the Bard whispered as she remembered the words Xena had spoken to her so long ago.

The Warrior Princess began to stroke the young woman's hair. Not knowing what to say, she continued the tender act until she heard Gabrielle's light snores. But sleep eluded her. Instead she stared out into the darkness, knowing that things indeed would not be the same.

THE END

**Return to the Academy**


End file.
